


Sunbeams and Honeyed Kisses

by honeybeb



Series: My Knight, My Liege, My Love [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Dialogue Heavy, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, I love my boys, Idiots in Love, Knight Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Making Out, Prince GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Sickeningly Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, dream is just like so nice, george is an idiot, lots and lots of fluff, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29155212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybeb/pseuds/honeybeb
Summary: "And yet, there were no great ballads written for them, there was only the two of them laying together in their flower-filled clearing in the forest, sky above, ground below, wind and birdsong around them.or.. that in which Dream and George are madly in love with each other.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: My Knight, My Liege, My Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143086
Comments: 36
Kudos: 432





	Sunbeams and Honeyed Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy the boys being in love and kissing in their meadow <3

The sun dances on their skin and soft laughter fills the air as they watch the clouds pass. 

“Love, that’s stupid.” George says softly, a smile on his face. “There’s no way you actually think that looks like me.” 

Dream laughs and the soft summer breeze blows over his face. He points at some misshapen cloud in the sky. 

“No, no, I swear it really does.” He wheezes and lowers his pointed finger down, resting his hand atop George’s. 

“If you just look at it this way…” He trails off, tilting his head to the side, still chuckling to himself. 

George looks over and he’s in awe. 

Dream’s sun worn skin glows and his face is alight as he continues to laugh at his own stupid jokes. Little wrinkles form around his eyes as he smiles and George grabs on to this memory and holds it close to him. His long golden hair that George loves so much blows gently with the wind and Dream shakes his head just a little to clear the strands from his face. Maybe if he looks long enough he could count the thousands of freckles on his face, like little constellations speckled across the highs of his radiant cheekbones and soft bumps over the bridge of his nose. 

Moments like this are what he longs for. 

Moments in which Dream strips off his armor and mask and George rests his heavy crown and leaves the heavy cloaks in his closet and they run away deep into the forest together. They run and they run, hand in hand, smiles on their faces, until their chests heave the weight of their responsibilities is left far behind them. No one tells them what to do, and the only words other than their own are the soft songs of the songbirds in the trees and the whispers of the old trees. 

Moments where they lay on their backs and listen to the sounds of the trees and watch the sky, as they do now, and leave soft, lazy kisses on faces, lips, cheeks, necks, anywhere where they can silently proclaim their love for each other. 

Dream looks over at him and George blushes. Caught staring, as always. 

“What’re you looking at, your highness?” The gleeful grin on his face shifts to a smirk. 

“Something caught your eye?” 

George scoffs and wiggles his body closer to Dream. Dream wraps his arm around him, almost instinctively, and pulls him close to his chest. His thin cotton shirt is warm from the sun and rough on George’s cheek. 

“You know you don’t have to call me that when we’re out here, right?” He raises his head to face Dream’s, their faces mere inches apart. 

Dream’s emerald eyes face him back. Deep, gentle, kind eyes. 

“Of course my love, as long as you know that you do not have to call me Ser Dream.” 

“Oh but Ser Dream, you are my knight, are you not?” He puts on the voice he uses when talking to his father and other high officials. “And knights and their lieges must always remain strictly professional.” 

George giggles and his hand goes the play with soft hair framing the edge of Dream’s face. 

Dream looks at him, face stone cold, fingers gently running along George’s collarbone, which is exposed by his loose top. 

“You do realize that’s entirely contradicting what you just said before, right?” 

George gasps, a bit louder than he would if he were actually offended. 

“Ser Dream! I am taken aback by your words, how dare you question the authority of your prince’s word.” 

“Ah, but you are a lowly prince, are you not?” Dream smirks. 

“What is it again,” he pauses, feigning remembrance, “fourth in your line, is it not, _your highness? ___”

George gasps once again, and thumps his fist against Dream’s chest. 

“Low blow my darling.” He breaks out into a smile and begins to laugh. 

Dream joins him in the laughter and they laugh together for a blissful eternity. 

They quiet and Dream raises his face up, pressing a gentle kiss on George’s rosy lips. 

George leans into it and closes his eyes. 

His mouth opens to Dream’s and they flow into each other like honey.

The air is sweet and the wind sings a foreign love song, just for the two of them. 

George will never forget the feeling of Dream’s lips on his, fingers threaded tightly in Dream’s golden hair, strong hands wrapped around his back. 

Dream is his constant, his forever, and kissing him feels like coming home after a long battle. 

They break apart, rosy cheeked and out of breath. 

Dream laughs onto his lips, breath hot. 

“I will never get tired of that, my prince.” 

His pet names for George are so stupid and yet George can’t help the flutter of his heart. 

George leans in for another kiss, this time a short and sweet one. 

“Me neither, my love.” His words are short, but they don’t need to be any longer, Dream knows what he means. 

Dream rolls them over so that he’s situated over George and his lips return to George’s again, quickly removing them before moving to his nose, his cheeks, his neck, his shoulders. 

“I love you.” Kiss. 

“I love you.” Another kiss. 

“I love you, I love you, I love you.” Kiss after kiss after kiss, he stakes his claim on George in any place he can. 

George doesn’t really understand how Dream can be so free with his words, to let them fall so easily from his lips where George is restrained and aching to say more, his mouth not permitting it. But that’s what makes them work, where they cannot, the other can. They are sun and moon, and they compliment each other perfectly. 

George giggles and playfully pushes Dream away lightly, though really he doesn’t want Dream to stop. He never wants Dream to stop. 

Dream places one last kiss on his forehead before laying back down next to George, their hands intertwined. 

Dream raises their hands together.

“Your hands look so small in mine.” He says, gently rubbing his calloused thumb on the soft skin of George’s hand. 

“It’s probably because mine are meant to wield a sword, whereas I suppose all you have to do is sit and look pretty all day.” He sighs. “Your life must be so hard.” 

God, this boy is so dramatic. George loves it. 

He continues, turning his attention to George’s face. He drops his hand from George’s and moves it to trace the line of his jaw and the curve of his lips. 

“I don’t think I tell you how pretty you are enough.” 

George’s face blooms and his lips part slightly in embarrassment. 

Dream smiles, it’s soft and genuine and brighter than the sun blazing in the sky. 

“And judging by your reaction I’d say I definitely need to tell you how pretty you are more often.” 

George’s heart beats like a drum in his chest and he’s thrown back to when they first met and George was instantly drawn to the face behind the mask, the broad shoulders and strong hands, and the soft flaxen hair. 

George attempts to collect his thoughts and form a sentence. 

In his brain he could ramble for hours about how gorgeous every aspect of Dream is, how when he stands under the sunlight his hair lights up like gold and the sharp lines of his face glow softly, and George really can’t help but think that he must be none other than Apollo incarnate. How when he would watches Dream from afar as he practices, the sheer power and grace that he carries takes away George’s breath. How when they lay in bed at night, the soft moonlight peeking in through the open windows and limbs entangled, George lies awake, tracing the calm features of his face as he sleeps, going over the little scars from all the accidents and roughhousing that went a little too far and dragging his thumb over the stubble on his chin and everything that makes Dream, Dream. 

He decides to go with something much more simple than all of that. 

“You’re such an idiot.” He says, voice more full of affection and love than it has ever been. If words had a taste that would be caramel, rich and cloyingly sweet, overflowing with the kind of love that made little kids stick out their tongues and screw up their faces. The kind of love that bards wrote great ballads for, ballads that made all of the ladies of town swoon as the bards traveled the lands.

And yet, there were no great ballads written for them, there was only the two of them laying together in their flower-filled clearing in the forest, sky above, ground below, wind and birdsong around them. 

Dream accepts George’s silly reply with a soft laugh under his breath and brings his honeyed lips to George’s once more. 

They move soft with each other, for they have all the time in the world. Lips part to make way for love to pass between each other and hands roam softly. George breaks slowly from Dream’s lips, just a bit, eyes still closed. 

“I love you.” He whispers. 

He can feel Dream smile against his face. 

“I know, my prince.”

**Author's Note:**

> hii! i hope you liked this! i don't do fluff often but i promised an apology for killing off the boys in my last fic skjdgdfjk  
> kudos and comments are very much so appreciated my loves! <3  
> this is also the longest thing i've written in a bit and i'm really proud of it!!  
> come say hi on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/honey_beb_)


End file.
